In a typical network-based merchandising environment, a user can search for items (e.g., goods and/or services) within a category or group of items in an electronic item catalog. A catalog of items (including each item's description) may be organized in a browse tree structure in order to facilitate searching. As the name suggests, a “browse” tree permits users to browse through various items, which are logically arranged in the form of a hierarchical tree. Each node of the tree (a browse node) may be associated with a category of items in a hierarchical manner. Moreover, the browse tree may be displayed via a user interface as a collection of hyperlinks, each hyperlink corresponding and providing further access to a browse node of the tree. For example, the “root” or top node of a tree representing all items may have many browse nodes corresponding to categories such as “books,” “electronics,” “gourmet food,” and the like. Each such browse node may have different child browse nodes representing sub-categories.
For example, a parent browse node such as “Camera & Photo” may have a number of child browse nodes such as “Digital Cameras,” “Camcorders,” and the like. Accordingly, to find an item within the Camera & Photo category, a user may select a hyperlink or other user interface control associated with the child browse node Digital Cameras. Selecting Digital Cameras may display a list of further child browse nodes or subcategories such as “Point-and-Shoot Digital Cameras.” In turn, selecting Point-and-Shoot Digital Cameras may display a list of available point-and-shoot digital cameras for purchase. Selecting a particular camera can take a user to a specific display of information, e.g., price, availability, model, reviews, etc., for that camera. Such a display of information for an item may be referred to as an item detail display. In this manner, a user can search through a browse tree and locate the specific items of interest for purchase.